family
by curlywarrior
Summary: a one shot of what i think were mulder's feeling at the end of existence when he meets baby william and also a little of what happens after the kiss!


i dont own anything!this is for fun...and not monetary gain!

As Mulder carefully unlocked the door and walked into Scully's apartment he heard voices-it was the lone gunmen, he stood by the entrance of Scully's room when the gunmen saw Mulder "get some rest"Langley says to Scully. And the 3 men walk out.

"We didn't hear you come in"Frohike says.

"We were just dropping off gifts "Langley continues.

"we just wanted to….."Byers trails off…."see it with your own eyes" Mulder finishes.

"it's incredible you know! You arriving in time to save Scully and get her to a hospital"frohike says genuinely surprised. An equally surprised Byers says" we still don't know how you did it! Speaking with agent Doggett ….they said he never reached you with specific co-ordinates".

"there was a light "replied Mulder simply"& I followed it "he said with a little smile.

"guess we've got our next headline"Langley states.

They keep their presents for the baby on the shelf and leave.

Mulder stops and takes a breath, he never thought such a day would come in his life-he was going to meet his son for the first time!

He then walks through the door to Scully's 's sitting on her bed rocking the little bundle in her arms. She looked so happy!

"How's everybody doing?" he says , smiling

Scully looks up& smiles….he's never seen her look like this before, her exquisite face was all lit up!so beautiful!

"We're doing just fine "she says as she gets up to walk towards him.

Mulder moves the wrapping aside to get a better look at the child. He looks so much like Scully he thinks…those beautiful blue that speak volumes. But…there were parts of him too!

"Hi" he says…..Mulder and Scully look at each other and smile when the baby makes a small noise.

Scully then hands Mulder the baby…..happiness washes over Mulder!he never expected to feel the way he did when he held his baby for the first time! It truly was a miracle!..."hi…"he cooed to the little baby…Scully just stood there smiling looking at him so happy!

Looking at the baby Mulder asks "what are you gonna call him?" "William…after your father"

Mulder looked up….nobody else understood him better than Scully!he loved her for this!

Looking back at the baby "I don't know…he's got your coloring, your eyes..And he looks suspiciously like assistant director skinner!"He says with a chuckle..And they both laugh at his little joke!

"I don't understand Mulder…they came to take him from us…why they didn't?"Scully says on more serious note with fear in her eyes…..

"I don't quite understand that myself, except that maybe he isn't what they thought he was…now that doesn't make him any less of a miracle no does it?"

"From the moment I became pregnant I feared the truth…..about how? And why?..And I know that you feared it too!"Scully said, confiding in him.

"I think what we feared were the possibilities, the truth we both know "he says looking up.

"Which is what?" asks Scully

Mulder leans down to kiss his partner, his love, his lover! To tell her with a kiss that William is theirs! Their son! And that he was born out of the love they share for each other…and not because of some conspiracy. It meant that he loved her! And that the two of them meant the world to him! That they were a family now!

The baby cries and they break the kiss. Mulder hands the baby back to Scully with a little laugh, "this little guy's already possessive of his mom!"

Scully laughs while she tries to calm the baby down.

"I'll go heat dinner "says Mulder.""ok"she says.

Mulder goes to the kitchen and retrieves a casserole from the fridge which Scully's mom had brought earlier that evening. He pops it in the microwave, watching the food revolving in the microwave Mulder goes back to the day 8 years ago when Scully first walked into his office. Those initial days where he doubted her motives, thought she was sent to spy on him…..which was true in a way but Scully never once let him down. Her integrity prevented her from debunking his work, and for this he'd always admire and respect her. From then on they grew to become friends and they fell in love…and here they were 8 years later PARENTS!to a baby boy!As incredible as that sounded to him…he liked it!he loved the idea of them being a family!

His thoughts were disrupted when the microwave started beeping. He was bringing out the plates when Scully walked into the kitchen." he asleep?" Mulder asked…."yes "she answered.

They took their plates of food out to the living room and watched an old black and white movie while they ate. They were both tired after decided to take a shower. When he got out he saw Scully was lying on her side on the bed and looking at the sleeping baby in the basinet. She was just as surprised of the miracle in their lives as he was! She was happy! That's all he ever wanted!

Mulder got into bed next to Scully and spooned her,& she snuggled closer to him. They lay in silence for a few minutes looking at their baby. Suddenly Mulder all excited says "I'm gonna teach him to play baseball Scully!and basketball!"Scully chuckled. "He's probably gonna inherit your scientific acumen though…"he said thoughtfully.

"or he could get obsessed with aliens and the paranormal "she joked…"you're right "he says "it could go either way". they both laugh quietly so as to not wake up the sleeping child. And Mulder kisses Scully's closes her eyes and lets out a contented sigh.

"Thank you Scully" Mulder whispers after a few seconds.

"What for Mulder?"Scully asked perplexed.

There was a moment's pause before he answered "for a family….my family "he says with a tone both happy and sad at the same time.

Scully turned around in his arms …..She has tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips. She places her hand on Mulder's cheek and looks into his eyes. She could see that he was happy, that he didn't feel alone anymore.

"I love you Mulder"she says and kisses his forehead…..

"I love you too Scully"he whispers back looking into those sincere blue eyes.

They fall asleep in each other's arms with hopes for a happy future together with their son. Not knowing that this was their one day of bliss before they would be forced to continue on with their crusade for the truth!

please rate and review!i would love to hear from you!


End file.
